The Chocolate Bar
by BlackButterfly0011
Summary: Sakura's torture session with Kakashi didn't go quite as planned..but she doesn't mind. KakaSaku fluff lol


Hehe another cute one-shot of KakaSaku = )

NOTE: Sakura was born 2 years after Kakashi and they were in the same team

No he wasn't her sensei

Yes Naruto and Sasuke and all those others were born

So Yeah

Just think of all the jonins/chuunins/genins and such to be born1-3 years apart from each other = ) messes up the stuff but W/E!! it will work!

* * *

"Sakura-chan.." Kakashi's deep rough voice echoed through out the white walled room. Sakura giggled sexily and licked the chocolate bar seductively. Kakashi groaned. Why must she torture him so?

"Yes my dear Kakashi-kuun?" She purred. It sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He stood up and walked slower towards her. She looked up at him innocently. Kakashi smirked. "Sakura-chan..give me that candy bar."

Sakura smirked back. She shook her head and laid on her side, licking the candy bar again. Kakashi licked his lips, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. "Oh? Am I seducing the Great Copy Ninja, master of a thousand jutsus? My one and only copy cat?"

She licked his cheek and licked the candy bar again. Kakashi was so tempted to just pounce on her and lick the candy. And her. He suppressed his childish emotions and simply placed a hand on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He loved the way she did that, like she wanted him. She never wanted it to stop. His warmth was just so loving. She nibbled his hand lovingly and pulled her eyes upward towards his face.

His eye was closed and he was squatting. She stared at his face and brought her hand up to his closed eye. He licked her hand playfully. She smiled. "You really want a bite of my chocolate bar Kakashi-kun?" Sakura bit down on her lip seductively.

He couldn't believe she could do this to him. He was equal to her in every way. Except in the art of seduction. Sure he could seduce her, but not so easily. He inwardly sighed at what he was about to do.

He pulled his mask off and leaned down. Sakura's wide eyes made him smile. He continued his journey to her soft lips. His crashed with hers as he pushed them down and straddled her waist.

He pulled away for a second to mutter into her mouth,"Kakashi's kiss. My trademark." And leaned down again. He fully explored her mouth, every detail and smell. When he pulled away their saliva mingled together on their tongues, making a small line between their mouths.

Kakashi pulled away, licking the saliva into his mouth before pulling his mask up and letting his hand make a bee line to the candy bar. When he reached it he pulled and got it. Sakura was in too much of a daze to really notice.

She craved for another kiss. This time, he'd give him her trade mark kiss. She leaned up and tugged his mask down again. This time startling Kakashi. She smirked and licked his lips, his opening up.

Her tongue circled the inner if his lip and started exploring his mouth. She licked his tongue tenderly and inwardly giggled at what she was about to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms snaked around her waist.

She chewed her bubble gum slowly, feeling the annoyance of Kakashi. She smiled in the kiss. She slid her tongue through his lips and licked his tongue again, flicking the gum onto his tongue.

She moved her knee up and accidently rubbed it against his groin, causing him to moan. She pulled away and stood up. She giggled at his puzzled expression with her gum in his mouth. Kakashi loved the way it smelled.

Just like her. He looked up at Sakura, who was bending down towards him. She misplaced her foot and their lips crashed together once again. Kakashi took a liking to how she was sitting on him.

Her hands landed on either side of his head and her legs on either side of his waist. She blushed a light shade of pink and pulled away, once again pulling a line of saliva with their tongues.

This time neither moved. They stared into each others eyes searching for what they felt. Sakura moved first, licking the saliva and leaning in again. It seemed her whole 'Torture Kakashi session' seemed to turn into a kissing fit.

She didn't mind though.

* * *

Short yes

I hope ya liked it though!!

Review PLLEASE!!!

Oh and sorry bout those other stories, I keep getting ideas and yaaah..writer's block on SasuSaku Secret and True Love Story..


End file.
